


Maiden's Innocence

by uselessbunny



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Kanda notices Allen fantasizing about somebody other than her, needless to say she has other plans for her submissive beansprout.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Maiden's Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandakatou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandakatou/gifts).



Allen stared at the soles of the woman she kneeled in front of, Lenalee's smooth, thin feet filling her gaze. The pair were within Lenalee's secluded room within the European headquarters, away from Komui's watchful eye. Allen was at the mercy of woman seated on the edge of her bedding

_"Allen, can you lick them?"_

_"Yes, Lenali."_ Allen whispered, inserting her tongue between the woman's digits.

****

_"Hey, bean-sprout, wake up. You're thinking about that oriental again, aren't you?"_

Allen awakened to a blade pressed against her neck, Kanda's "greeting".

"Hello, Kanda." Allen quietly spoke.

The pair were laid within their shared bed within the sleeping car, both women completely naked, Kanda sheathing her sword. "Are you going to behave yourself on the ride back to the order?"

Allen blushed, within her sight inside the dark interior, she could still parse the contours of the other woman's magnificent body. The abdominal muscles resembling a swordsmith's sharpening stone.

"U-Um, do you usually carry a sword in bed?"

"We're inside a crowded train with the possibility of an Akuma attack at any moment."

Allen blushed. "R-Right..."

"Are you staring at something?" Kanda inquired.

"Why are we naked..."

"Because clothing is restrictive."

"Why am I naked?"

"Because I said so, bean sprout."

 _"I-I'm getting excited,"_ Allen whispered, Timcampy chirping in delight within a dark corner.

Kanda sighed. "I knew it."

Kanda promptly embarked upon the small woman's abdomen, Allen immediately flustered. "W-What are you doing?" Kandas's monolith of a body towering over her, toned and glistening with sweat.

Kanda immediately scanned over Allen's lithe body, her marked eye being a focal point. "You're bratty for your size." Kanda noted, kissing Allen's eyelid.

"That tickles!"

Kanda was a predator hunting her prey, constantly placing kissing across Allen's body, starting with her neckline.

Kanda utilized her left hand to caress Allen's right breast, wrapping her mouth around Allen's left breast as she inserted her right hand into Allen's walls, the latter screaming in pleasure.

"Quiet, idiot. This was supposed to shut you up."

"S-Sorry," Allen cooed, her body going into a fetal position.

Kanda sighed. "Just remember that you belong to me." Bringing Allen into an embrace.

 _"Yes..."_ Allen whispered, closing her eyes.


End file.
